Shatter CUT
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: To celebrate Downpour! OOC!Henry's mind shatters from all of the death he witness, making him an easy pet for Walter. At least, until he gets rid of other twenty of the sacraments. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill is owned by Konami.  
>THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, RATHER IT'S IN-STORY OR AN AUTHOR COMMENT!<p>I asked on Y!Gallery via poll if people wants to see me do another WalterHenry in celebration of Silent Hill Downpour... More people said "yes."  
>Why WalterHenry? Because people keeps on telling me to "write more Walter and Henry!" specifically...  
>Um... I haven't played Silent Hill 4 in a while... I'll watch a walkthrough to recap... Otherwise, if I got some details wrong, I'm sorry... This starts after DeSalvo dies. ENJOY!<p>

I got this idea from Memfisto's "Losing It" series... Um... I didn't really have an idea for this, so I hope it's okay for me to... I mean, it's not even based on Memfisto's pictures, really... I didn't get a reply when I asked, so I hope so...

There's gonna be rape, yaoi, implied canablism, OOC!Henry, but um... That's the whole point of the story! Maybe something else that I'll do.  
>1112121121 Henry crouched down in a corner and started hyperventilating. He had his hands dug into his hair.

'What the Hell is going on? First it was Cynthia, then Jasper, and now... What the Hell... What the Hell is going on?'

A couple of "dogs" started running towards him, seeing him as easy prey. Henry heard gunshots, and jumped. He shakingly turned his head to see the dogs just lying on the ground besides him, dead. Or... He assumed they were some kind of "dog," though he remembered seeing two of them devour one of their own before.

He ignored the crunching of the leaves until he was forced to face the other way. He jumped and scooted backwards, until his knee was grabbed.

"Don't run from me, Henry..." The other man pouted.

"H-H-How do you know m-my n-name?" He was starting to sound like Jasper, he thought. He completely ignored the blood stained jacket and jeans the blonde man was wearing. His cheek was caressed by a bloody hand.

"You're a mess. Let me take you home."

"H-Home..." Henry repeated.

The man picked Henry up. "You ARE "good looking," like she said you are."

"Sh-She..?" Henry's eyes widen. "You mean Cynthia? How did you know about that?" He didn't get an answer. Monsters would avoid them. He was carried to the hole that leads to home...  
>O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O Henry woke up in his bed. He stared at the ceiling fan that was slowly going around. "What the Hell..?" He sat up and looked around. "That... Was... Who was that?"<p>

He left the room and tried going into the by instinct bathroom, but the door was locked. "What?" He backed up a little to think. "What is going on..."

He took some deep breaths before remembering that he would get various notes slipped under his door. He ran into the living room, expecting to see a piece of paper under the door, but nothing was there. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, making him jump and try hitting whatever it was that was holding him from behind his back.

"Shh..." His wrist was snatched so he couldn't hit anything. "You're awake, Henry."

"W-Who are y-you?" He heard the man chuckling.

"I don't know if you'll believe me... Though, judging to what you've been through already, maybe you will. My name is Walter Sullivan." Henry's eyes widen. He struggled to get away.

"The fucking serial killer? How? Didn't Walter Sullivan kill himself in jail?"

"I did. I came back to finish killing off the other ten sacrements. Don't worry about the details."

"B-But... Walter Sullivan took the hearts of the victims..."

"Like I said, don't worry about the details. I'm going to keep you here, I think, so I won't have to worry about you running around, trying to save the other sacrements. Your turn will come. Just be patient." Henry's stomach started growling just then. "Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat."

Henry was let go. He watched Walter walk to his locked bathroom door and opened it with ease. "What?" He ran towards the door, but it was shut in front of him. He tried opening it, but it was locked again. "Dammit! Wait! Come back!" He sat back against the wall. "What is going on? What the Hell is going on?"

He was going to go insane...  
>1112121121 I dunno if I like this prolouge or not... I didn't really like it when I was playing it out in my head.  
>Though I DO think that this will last a little more than three chapters now... Hopefully those chapters will be better. They should be, but if, for whatever reason, I fuck up, at least there will be sex! I mean, that's really all you care about, right?<br>And again, I am so sorry if I messed up on some little details, like if dogs are even in the prison world. (The first time.) 


	2. THE REAL SECOND CHAPTER!

Silent Hill is owned by Konami.  
>THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, RATHER IT'S IN-STORY OR AN AUTHOR COMMENT!<p>I got this idea from Memfisto's "Losing It" series... Um... I didn't really have an idea for this, so I hope it's okay for me to... I mean, it's not even based on Memfisto's pictures, really... I didn't get a reply when I asked, so I hope so...<p>

"TWI. LIGHT. ISN'T. LITERATURE!" ~ The Demyx Show Episode 12.  
>Also, happy Easter!<br>11121/21121 Walter came back eventually. Even with windows, Henry lost track of time. He came back with some kind of meat in tin foil, stained with blood.

'Can tin foil be stained..?' Henry asked in his head.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Walter asked. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Well?"

Henry shrugged. "What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"I'm going to make you something to eat. He's already a little cooked, but I don't think it's cooked enough."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" He finally asked.

"I'm just checking up on you."

"Why?"

"To see how you are doing, of course! By the way, you may go to the bathroom, now, if you need to."

Henry immediately darted to the bathroom. He didn't need to go, but if it means getting the Hell away from this place, then he would do anything.

In there, he noticed that Walter blocked the hole with a piece of wood. He immediately tried pulling off the piece of wood, but as soon as he pulled, his head started to hurt. He screamed in pain and pulled back. The pain stopped almost right away.

He gave up and went back into the living room, though he wasn't sure why he did that. He knew that Walter was waiting for him. They both knew that Henry tried to leave, so he just took a deep breath and ask straight out-

"Why won't you let me leave?" He asked, all too calmly for his current situation.

"Because, Henry... Well, first of all, it's a lot easier to just keep you in one place, but also..." Walter walked up to him and grabbed his chin. "You're in a very vulnerable state, right now." He leaned down to grab Henry's upper lip in between his teeth.

Henry pulled back right away in disgust. "What the Hell!" Walter chuckled and went back into the kitchen. He opened the oven to see how cooked the meat was. "W-Wait a minute..."

Walter looked at him. "Hm?"

"I-I... Er... Nevermind. It's nothing." He was about to say that he wasn't able to use the oven in a long time, but he decided to keep it to himself. He figured that he wouldn't want to know how Walter can use it. "I was just wondering where you got food..." He lied. "But then I remembered that you came in carrying meat..."

"Oh."

Walter removed the meat from the oven and immediately started cutting it with his own knife- he got it specially for Henry. The meat was a little under done, but that was part of the point of him feeding this to Henry. He placed the meat onto a paper plate that he got who knows when, and carried it into the living room to set it down on the coffee table.

"You have silverware, correct?" Henry nodded.

"Of course I do... Just... Search around in the kitchen... I don't really feel like getting up just to show you where I keep them."

Walter did just that. He searched around until he found what he was looking for. He returned to the living room to cut the mystery meat into little pieces. He stabbed a piece and held the fork by Henry's mouth, who grimaced.

"I'm not eating anything that you're trying to feed me."

Walter gritted his teeth before sighing. "Fine." He set the fork down. "Eat it yourself."

"I won't eat it. I don't even know what it is."

Walter's paitence was getting thin. "Yes, you will eat it, even if I have to force you to. Open your damn mouth." Henry did the opposite by keeping his lips sealed shut. Walter growled and pounced on Henry. He ripped his shirt open so he could use the sleeves to tie Henry's wrists together.

"Stop this!" Henry gasped. He couldn't believe how weak he was compared to this man, though he never have been good with fighting with his bare hands. His legs became useless when Walter sat on his knees.

Walter used one hand to keep the other man's mouth open, and used the other to pick up pieces of meat and shove them down Henry's throat. He was trying to be careful and avoid choking the man, but it was almost impossible to do with Henry thrashing about and trying to bite him.

Walter slapped Henry's face. "Cut that out. Do you want to choke to death?"

"I'd rather have that than be poisoned by your food!"

"It's not poisoned! Or... If it is, then it's not my fault that it is, but it shouldn't be. Either way, you're eating it."

He continued to shove the pieces of meat down Henry's throat. This time, he didn't have to struggle so much with trying to avoid choking him. Henry would still try biting him, but to no avail. Eventually, Henry gave up altogether and just sat there. He would occasionally gag on the unnaturally cold hand of the other man.

"All gone. It only took forever." Henry was picked up and cairred to his bedroom, where he was set down on his bed. "Henry..." Walter crawled on the bed to loom over the other man's body. Henry tried scooting backwards, and kicking him.

"Go away!" His ankle was caught, and he was forced to flip around on his stomach.

Walter smirked and pulled some rope out from his pocket. "It's too bad, for you, that I came prepared for a struggle."

"What are you talking about?" Henry turned the best he could in his position to see what Walter had in his hands. His eyes widen. "Wh-What is that for..? And why did you need to use my shirt to..?"

"I used your shirt, because you were pissing me off. I have this rope, so you won't be struggling so much against me." With that said, he tied both of Henry's ankles to his bottom bed posts.

Henry's eyse widen in alarm. "What are you doing?" He started struggling again. He heard deep chuckling, before he heard his pants rip. Then he stopped. Walter cut the back side of his pants. and is now ripping that new hole open. "What..?"

"Don't worry. You won't be needing those anymore, anyway. Nor will you need these..." He cut a hole in Henry's briefs, before using his thumbs to rip those open as well. He open them wide enough to see what he wanted. "I'm sorry that I had to do that, but I don't want to have to deal with your clothes constantly." He groped Henry with his cold hands.

"Stop!" Henry struggled even harder than he had to before. "No! Oh God, don't! Please!"

"Don't," what, Henry?" Walter asked, as though he didn't know. Henry couldn't help but cry when he heard a zipper being pulled down. "Don't struggle so much, and this won't hurt. In fact, if you relax, it just might feel good!"

"Why does it have to be m-me?" Henry couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

"Because..." Walter paused for a second to kiss Henry's neck. "Because you live here." He started poking around and pushing, but he couldn't get inside. Henry was too tight. He had to pull back and sit on Henry's legs again. He placed his fingers by Henry's mouth. "Suck, if you don't want this to hurt. If you bite, then I'll use my knife instead."

The easier of the two options was obvious. Henry opened his mouth a little, letting the fingers shove their way inside. He didn't actually suck on them, though. He didn't want to humiliate himself any further by giving in.

"I told you to suck on them, unless you want it to hurt? Do you like it dry?"

Henry felt like he was going to throw up. Still, he closed his mouth and started sucking on the cold fingers. He was sure to coat them thoroughly to avoid as much pain as possible. He hated himself to doing this, though. Walter pulled his fingers out, eventually, and instead, stuck them inside of Henry's anus.

Henry pulled on his restraints as much as he could at the strange feeling. It wasn't long before Walter forced two of his fingers in there, then three. He stretched them out to make room for himself. Then he pulled one finger out and started searching around with two.

Henry moaned and arched his back as far as it would go. Walter just hit something that made him see white blotches. He started shaking in pleasure when that one spot was constantly rubbed against.

'No! I can't enjoy this! This... This man... This fucking crazy man who is claiming to be a dead serial killer. Oh God...' Walter slipped his fingers out. Henry sighed in relief. Walter tried pushing in again. "N-No!" Henry's eyes widen when Walter shoved his way in. It hurt too much to scream.

"Your so tight, Henry..." Walter moved Henry's head so he could suck his neck. He sucked hard enough to make a mark. "You're being awfully quiet." He pulled back, and thrusted in again.

"S-Stop... It hurts..." Instead, Walter reached around to jerk Henry off. Henry bit his lip to hold back his moans.

"Does it hurt as much when I do this?"

"St-Sto-op!" Henry yelped when his prostate was hit again, but with more force this time. At this rate, he wasn't going to last long at all. At this point, however, he barely cared. His mind was yelling at him to fight back against the pleasure, but his body didn't want to fight it.

"Scream my name when you cum. Can you do that?" Henry answered with a low moan. Walter chuckled. "Can you even hear me right now?" Oh well, if he didn't. Walter bit Henry's earlobe gently before letting it go.

"Oh my God..." Henry whispered. Just a little more, and he'll explode. Walter must have been able to tell, because he slipped out and sat on the edge of the bed. Henry stared at him in disbelief.

"I want to hear you say that you want it, and I want to hear just how much you want it. If you don't, then I'll just tie something around your boner, finish up, and leave you here like this for me, the next time I come over to "play."

"What?" Henry stared at him with disbelief, and then he stared at Walter's obvious hard-on. "I-I..." He swallowed some of his pride. "I-I... I don't want it, b-but I still need it."

"You "need" it, but you don't want it? I don't think you "need" it. It's not like a prescription pill. You won't die if you don't have me."

"Oh my God..." Henry started moving his body around in discomfort. "Okay! I give in... I want it... God, I want it so badly right now..."

"You want, what, Henry?" Walter didn't care that he was just being an ass at this point.

"Cut that out!" He growled in annoyance. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. Fuck pride. "I want to cum... I don't care how I do it... Just make me cum..."

"Fine..." Walter sighed in slight disappointment. He re-positioned himself and slipped in. It was much easier to do this time. He tried angling himself so he was hitting Henry's prostate most of the time. He figured that he didn't need to touch Henry if he could do that.

Henry was whining and panting on the bed under him. He wished that Walter would just touch him again, but he wouldn't beg for it. He wouldn't even demand it. At this rate, he won't even need it. He arched his back when Walter hit his prostate extra hard, before he finally came. "Why..?" He asked quietly. It took Walter a few more minutes before he was done as well. It almost surprised Henry that a "dead" man could even ejaculate.

"Since you were a good boy, most of the time, I suppose you do deserve to know what you ate." Walter whispered in his ear. Though he cut the shirt so Henry's hands weren't bound anymore. He then grabbed a small garbage can and forced Henry to sit up the best he could. "Do you know who "Richard Braintree" is?"

Henry gasped. "A... A human..?"

Walter chuckled. "A very angry human, but yes, a human. I fed you a human."

Henry's eyes dilated. He may have been forced, but he still ate a... A human... He grabbed the can to throw up in it. Though he figured that he wouldn't be able to eat until Walter killed the next victim. His legs were released once he was done.

"I'll throw this away for you." Walter took the little trash bin. He ran his cold, dry-bloody hand through Henry's hair. "I'll be back soon." He kissed his forehead and left.

Henry curled up on his side. He felt slightly more clean then he did just seconds ago, now that the human meat was gone, but he still ate a human. He ate another human being, and then he was raped.

He screamed until his throat was hoarse and he couldn't scream anymore. He couldn't take this abnormal life he was forced into ever since he rented the apartment. He couldn't even think about anything without going crazy anymore, so he stopped thinking like this...  
>1112121121 I'm replaying Silent Hill Downpour, for the Mysteries and other cheevos. I'm doing good on not killing anything so far! =D 


	3. Chapter 4

Happy Birthday to Ariadne Johnson! I have no idea how old she is, considering that her year of birth was scribbled out, but the day and month is 4/11, so happy birthday! Eeeeven if *spoilers*  
>Silent Hill is owned by Konami.<br>THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, RATHER IT'S IN-STORY OR AN AUTHOR COMMENT!

Why do I say that these fics are cut on , if I constantly forget to look through and edit them?  
>And also, is Henry getting a bit too OOC? I mean, again, that's kind of the point, but I didn't want to have him too out of character before this chapter. A little, yes, but not too much.<br>11121/21121 Henry was on his bed when Walter returned. He was still curled up, but he was also half-asleep. "Henry." He brushed his hand in the brown hair.

Henry jumped and looked at him. He was surprised to see Walter. 'H-He just left... Wh-Why is he here..?'

"The girl got away, so I don't have anything to feed you, today. "Little Walter" wouldn't let me kill her, so now I have to look for her again. It's very frustrating. I need to take my anger out on something." He smacked his lips against Henry's forcefully.

Henry yelped and tried pushing him back, but that only made Walter grab his wrists and forced them above his head. He struggled to berak the kiss. He had to wait for Walter to move his lips so they were pressing against his neck.

"C-Cold!"

"You're going to have to get used to it. I just might want to bring you back, if you're a good boy. Then you'll always feel cold, too." He bit the mark he made the last time they were in bed together like this.

"A-Ah..." Henry moaned. "Yo-You're hurting me..."

Walter lapped at the new bite mark. "You didn't complain the last time I hurt you... Well, not as much, anyway. You begged, yes, but you didn't really complain."

Henry gasped. "What? "The last time..?" His eyes widen, and he pushed Walter away. "No! Get away from me!" He curled into himself and shook with fear.

Walter growled a little. "Do you NOT remember what was out there? In here, you're safe. Out there, you have to deal with monsters and death. In here, you get physically healed right away. Would you rather I do things the other way around? Would you rather be out there, and not be able to return home? Well?"

"I'm not safe... You're still here."

"And I will be there, as well. The only difference is that you have to witness murder, and monsters are trying to murder you back. There are not enough energy drinks out there for you to survive on alone."

Henry closed his eyes and whimpered. He knew that what Walter was saying was true. "I don't want to go back out there..."

Walter smirked a little. "That's what I thought." He brought his lips to Henry's collarbone, making Henry yelp and try pushing him away again.

"You'll get sick if you don't get warm soon!"

"Dead people can't get sick. Did you not know that?" Walter asked, as though it was common knowledge.

"Dead?" Henry looked at the other man. "But... You can't be dead... You're right here, talking to me... And moving..."

Walter grabbed one of Henry's wrists to place it by his chest. "Do you feel a heart beating?" Henry couldn't feel anything. That freaked him out. He shook his head and pulled his hand back.

"Are you... A zombie, or something?"

Walter shook his head. "No, not exactly... Well, not what you would normally think when you hear "zombie," anyway. I'm just undead. I don't eat brains, nor do I lose chunks of my skin. I am, however, "craving" something."

He latched his lips to one of Henry's nipples. Henry yelped and tried pushing him away again, but Walter grabbed his wrists so he could continue swirling his tongue around the pinkish bud.

Henry wanted to place Walter in a warm bath, just so his body wouldn't be as cold anymore. He clenched his hands into fists. "Please, stop..." He pleaded in a pathetic tone.

Walter stopped for a minute to look up at Henry. He was crying softly. At least he seemed to have stopped struggling physically.

"Are you scared, Henry? We've already done this once before."

"You're just so cold, and I don't want to get sick..."

Walter raised an eyebrow. "You're crying because I'm cold? I feel that there is much more to it than that."

Henry closed his eyes. "Don't do this again..."

"Didn't you like it the first time, though?"

"I only feel cold when you touch me..."

Walter furrowed his eyebrows and sat up. "Your entire body shouldn't be cold when I touch you." Henry sat up so he could wrap his sheets around Walter. Henry started rubbing the blankets to create friction against Walter's skin.

"Are you getting any warmer?" He whispered to himself.

"I don't have any body heat..." He tipped Henry's chin up. "Are you okay?" Henry moved around so Walter wasn't touching him anymore. "...Are you hungry?"

Henry looked at Walter with a concern look on his face. "You said that you didn't have any food."

Now Walter was confused. 'He didn't even mentioned eating a person...' He placed his hand on Henry's cheek, who flinched away. "Will you help me find Eileen Galvin? I think she'll trust you, and you will be protected from the monsters by me."

Henry thought about it for a minute, before nodding. "I'll help..."  
>1112121121 I don't really like... I mean, I feel like Walter is a bit OOC as well... Maybe... I'll try not to do that in future chapters. ^^;  
>Also, I came up with something to do for Walter and Henry, so... After this fic, I'll write that...<p>

"...This is really important."  
>"NOPE!" *Presses the microsoft button* "FUCK YOU, BITCH!" *Quits out* <p>


	4. Chapter 5

Silent Hill is owned by Konami.  
>THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, RATHER IT'S IN-STORY OR AN AUTHOR COMMENT!<p>"They believe in nothing for everyone." XD<p>

I'm starting to believe that this fic was a bad idea... The next Walter/Henry that I have in mind shouldn't be as dumb.

"Do you know what's really dumb? Turning invisible."  
>"...You take that back."<p>

Also, happy Friday the 13th... Unless I don't finish this chapter today. If that's the case, then happy whatever day it is when I post this.  
>1112121121 Henry was curled on the side, clutching his stomach. He felt very guilty for what he just did.

"Eileen! Are you okay?"

Eileen's eyes widen and she started screaming while backing up to the wall. "Who are you?" She looked around in confusion. "Where is this place?"

"I'm Henry, your neighbor. W-We have to get out of here, befo-" Walter grabbed his shoulder with a bloody hand.

"Thank you for helping me out so much..." He moved Henry's head to the side so he could nip at the mark he made.

"Who's... What is going on?" Henry lowered his head in shame.

"You can sit over there and wait until I'm done..."

"What? You said that I wouldn't have to witness-"

"I never said that. I said that out here, you would have to witness murder." Walter took out a gun from his jacket. Henry's eyes widen.

"I didn't want this! I wanted to help Eileen!"

Walter pointed the gun at Eileen. "What did you think I was talking about when I asked for your help?" He cocked the gun. Henry automatically hid his face against Walter's jacket so he didn't have to witness Eileen's death.

Eileen's eyes widen when she saw the back of Henry's pants. She could barely process what was going on exactly, before Walter finally shot her.

Walter came inside of the room with a plate of cooked meat. He already cut it up in pieces for Henry. "Sit up."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's for mother."

"M-Mother?"

Walter smirked. "Yes. You feel her now, don't you? This entire apartment is mother. She really likes you. That's why you feel so much better once you're in here. Mother heals you. I am going to bring her back, soon."

"I-If she's already here, though..." He started, not even questioning about the room being a "mother."

"By the 21 Sacraments, the Holy Mother shall appear in the countries of the world and shall bring salvation to the sinful ones."(1) Walter recited. He helped Henry sit up. "Be a good boy and eat."

He stabbed one of the pieces of meat with a fork before bringing it to Henry's mouth. Henry opened it and accepted the food happily. It has almost been twenty-four hours since his last meal, so he was hungry. Walter smiled at him, making him eat more.

"You're being such a good boy right now." Walter cooed. This made Henry strangely happy, so he kept on eating. He would eat until it was a little more than half-way gone, then he fell on his side.

"I don't feel good..."

"You're just feeling guilt. You should eat some more. Having food should make you feel better." Henry forced himself to sit back up. "There you go... Open wide." Henry opened his mouth to accept the food.

Henry swallowed three more pieces, before he pushed Walter's hand away and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He vomited into the toilet.

"Dammit." Walter growled. He dragged Henry back onto the bed. He didn't care if he made a mess on the bed. His expression soften instantly. "You're not feeling good. Rest and wait for me to return like a good boy." Henry nodded, making Walter smirk.

"Should I eat some more?"

Walter shook his head. "No. Just rest until I get back."

Henry nodded again. "Okay..." He wrapped himself up with his sheets. He still felt a little sick, but after throwing up, he felt a lot better then he did before hand.

Walter eventually came back with a full needle. "I have something for you, Henry."

Henry turned to look at what was in Walter's hand. "Oh. You don't need to do that anymore. I feel a lot better now."

"I think you should take this, just in case." He poked Henry in the neck with the needle to inject the contents inside. "We should probably move around to spread it..." He pushed his jeans down and moved Henry so he was straddling his own lap.

"W-Walter?"

"Shh..." Walter whispered in his ear. "Just let me do everything, and I'll make you feel good, eventually..." He lifted Henry's hips so they were up and back down onto his growing erection.

Henry flinched and squeezed Walter's shoulders. "It hurts..."

"It will get better. I promise." Walter licked Henry's cheek. He slowly guided Henry onto his back. "It will feel better this way, so your body is not forced down onto me."

Henry grunted when Walter started thrusting into him, hard. His body forcefully moved in time with the thrusts. Walter, to keep his promise, wrapped his hand around Henry's neglected shaft and started stroking. This action made Henry practically scream in pleasure.

'This isn't so bad... Some parts actually feel good...' He became confused. 'Why did I hate it so much before? I never really hated it, so why did I act like I did? Wait a second... What did I hate?' Henry arched backwards and moan. 'Wh-What was th-that?' He asked himself. His throat suddenly started burning.

Walter quickly noticed that Henry was getting soft, then a little hard, before he was soft again. He smirked at this. He let go and focused on his own pleasure instead.

Henry could feel himself getting full with Walter's sperm going deep inside of him, but barely. Walter slipped out and watched Henry. He was waiting.

Soon, Henry was curling over in pain, and his vision was going. The last thing he saw was Walter's smirk, before he completely blacked out...  
>1112121121 (1) I got this quote from the actual game.

I'm sorry for the sudden poison taking effect details... I know that it was rushed, but... When I looked up the details, I could only skim through it before I felt a little sick... ^^;;  
>This IS NOT the end, though! I might actually do a few more chapters on this, just... Just to focus more on Henry's mind, I guess... I dunno. Just wait and see the results, please. <p>


	5. Chapter 6

Silent Hill is owned by Konami.  
>THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, RATHER IT'S IN-STORY OR AN AUTHOR COMMENT!<br>"Walter preparing to kidnap himself..." Am I the only one who finds that sentence funny?  
>1112121121 Henry woke up after what seemed like not a very long time at all. He was in his bed, where he passed out, but something still seemed to be a little off. The same clothes he wore when he passed out were still there. The mess on the bed from the wasted food was still there. The only thing that- or who- wasn't there that was still there when he passed out, was Walter.

"Wha..." He tried talking, but attempting to do so hurt his throat. He brought a hand up to his neck, where he felt scars. 'Where did those come from?' He asked himself. He finally left the room. His throat was dry and begging for water.

He was greeted by a little boy, sitting on his couch. He looked up at him. "You're awake!" He grabbed a glass of water, hopped off of the couch and ran towards Henry. He held up the glass for him.

Henry accepted it and drank almost all of the water in one go. "Thank you..." He whispered.

"You're suppose to stay in bed, now... He said that you are not feeling good and you can't stay out of bed for too long..."

'Who's "he?" Walter?' Henry guessed in his head. "Okay. Thank you, again, for the water." He turned around, only to notice something that he hasn't noticed before. "What the H..." He ran to examine the new hole in his hallway.

"No! You're not feeling good! You have to be in bed!"

Henry ignored the younger Walter and looked around in the new hole, before he saw something horribly disturbing. He covered his mouth and walked backwards until he hit the wall.

'How did I not smell this... Is that... Walter?' If he had anything in his stomach, he was sure that it wouldn't be in there anymore.

Walter's younger self pulled on his arm. "Come on! You have to get to bed, before he returns!"

Henry finally nodded and obeyed to please the child. He lie down on his back and waited. He couldn't think of anything else to do. Just then, he remembered that Walter destroyed the back of his pants.

'Why didn't the boy say anything about that?' He wondered. He covered himself up with the blanket. He didn't even think about just putting on a new pair instead. He was bored. He was feeling neutral physically, but mentally, he was just plain bored. 'I feel just fine...' He sighed. 'Though I know what Walter really wants...'

He couldn't sleep. He just didn't feel tired. He kept on thinking about that hole in his hallway, and what was inside of it. He didn't think about how it would have been possible for Walter to be dead on the stake, and gone somewhere, doing who knows what at the same time.

Henry finally decided to get out of bed to change his pants. He didn't bother changing his underwear, though. He figured that Walter would just cut through the newer pair if he did. He sat back down on the bed and waited.

"Henry-" Henry jumped out of bed in surprise. Walter was standing by the door, with a body in his arms. He couldn't help but to chuckle. "Actually, that's exactly what I wanted. I was just about to ask you if you could get out of bed to make room for miss Galvin's body."

"Eileen?" Henry looked at the face of the body. "Why do you have Eileen?"

"Because she is the "mother reborn." This way, mother can hold us, and entertain "little Walter" physically."

"Oh..."

Walter set Eileen's body down on the bed. He grabbed Henry by the wrist to drag him out of the room and into the living room, where his younger self was.

"Little Walter" smiled at the two. "You're back!"

Henry smiled back. He couldn't help but smile at the innocent child. He couldn't believe that this child turned out to be the serial killer who was standing right next to him.

He suddenly felt bad that he didn't have any toys for him to play with. "Wait a second..." He just remembered something. "I remember seeing some toys at the forest by the lake... Would you like some toys to play with?"

Child Walter nodded. "You have toys?"

"No, but I can go get some for you."

"You're talking about in the forest world, right?" Henry looked up at Walter. "I'll go with you to get them, though, you might want to grab a shirt, first. It's not like it matters, really, but at least with a shirt on, your upper body won't get dirty."

Henry nodded and walked into his bedroom again. He slipped a white t-shirt on before going into the bathroom. "Oh, right..." He just remembered that the hole was blocked off. "How am I supposed to..?"

Walter walked into the bathroom slowly, so he wouldn't startle Henry again. "Come on, now..." He tugged on Henry's arm to lead him into the closet. Some plates were placed on the wall, and a hole was there, leading to Walter's own world.

"Since when was there a hole in here?" Henry touched the rim of it. "I don't remember there ever being a hole here."

"I just recently decided to have one here. The closet door will be locked most of the time, but in certain occasions, like now, it will be open so we can go to the darker world."

"Oh... Um... Will he be okay if we leave him alone?"

"He'll be just fine. Trust me."

Henry looked into the seemingly endless hole. "A-Are you sure? I think I should stay here with him, just in case..."

"I'm positive, Henry. Nothing will hurt you if you stay close by me. I promise. I'll go in first, and if you're not on the other side within ten minutes here, then I'll crawled back to get you."

"O... Okay..."

Henry followed Walter closely after the blonde started crawling. Instead of Walter, though, he saw a flash of white in front of him, besides Walter, until he finally made it to the end, where Walter was standing there, waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" Henry nodded weakly. "Good." He grabbed Henry by the wrist and started dragging to where the crib was. Nobody in the right mind would even think about playing with the "toys" that were in this crib,(1) but nobody around was exactly in the right mind.

Walter stopped Henry from grabbing the toys right away. He groped Henry with his other hand. "Wh-What are you doing..?"

"I'll make you feel very good, Henry... You put on new jeans. Why?"

"There's a child living in my house now, so don't destroy those!"

"Then I suggest that you take them off yourse-" Walter something out of the corner of his eye. "Damn dogs..." He growled while taking out his gun. He shot the "dog" in the head a few times before it finally died.

Henry jumped and yelped when he heard the first gun shot. He flinched and glued his eyes shut. He couldn't help but to shake in fear. When the shooting stopped, he eased his eyes open. He looked around until he saw the monster Walter just killed before it could hurt them.

"It's okay... Like I said, you can't get hurt by anything here, as long as you're with me. That thing must have been really stupid or something, though, to even try to attack you with me around. Anyway, let's continued from where we left off... Take your pants off."

"C-Can't we wait until we're... Home? I-I don't want to b-be interrupted again..."

Walter smirked. "Do you really feel that way? Or are you just trying to get it so I'll delay the sex you're going to get no matter what you do?"

"That's not it! I... I-I'm scared..."

Walter stared at the shivering man before sighing. "There's no reason to be scared, Henry. I'm here..." He rubbed Henry's back in reassurance. He undid Henry's pants himself so he could stuff his hand in them. Henry moaned and gripped onto the crib. "I won't let anything hurt you anymore..."

"W-Walter..." He pulled his pants down so Walter didn't have them in his way.

"Well..." Walter had his fingers in between Henry's cheeks. "At least you didn't change your underwear." He forced the finger inside of Henry, who flinched at first, until he got used to it. He instinctively spread his legs out when his prostate was hit.

"F-Fuck me, already..."

"Patience, Henry..." He stuck another finger inside, making Henry gasp. "It's been a few days. You don't want it to hurt, do you?"

"A-A few days? But-"

"It felt like only a second? That's because your brain was completely dead before I revived it again. You are dead, Henry, but I brought you back."

"What?" Henry paused to try to think. "Wh... What? Dead? But... I drank some water, and... I'm... I'm... Here... Talking..."

"Don't worry about it so much. I'm here to take care of you, Henry. You don't need to think too much. Spread your legs a little more, if you can."

Henry complied by spreading his legs as far as they would go. He shook in pleasure when his prostate was hit constantly. "W-Walter..." He moaned.

Walter pulled back so he could pull his own pants down. He started pushing inside of Henry. He stopped once he was half-way inside so Henry's body could get used to him. "You drank water because your throat was dry. You don't need water, unless you want to talk. Your throat will get dry, of course."

Henry had no idea why Walter would choose this time to explain something like that. He just wanted Walter to fuck him senseless. "Please move..." Walter pushed in all the way. Henry gritted his teeth to muffle out his discomfort.

Walter started thrusting slowly. He couldn't go any faster, because of the lack of lubrication, so he try to make up for it by thrusting against Henry's hips, hard. The sound of their hips smacking agaisnt each other could be heard behind Henry's and Walter's low moans.

"Please touch me..."

Walter grinned and chuckled. "My pleasure~." He almost purred, before complying with the request.

Henry wanted to get this over with, most of all. He enjoyed the pleasure, but he wished that there were less pain. Plus, he wanted to go back home, where the monsters wouldn't be. There, he didn't need to be by Walter constantly to be safe.

Though the pleasure was still there. At the moment, he was trying to focus on the pleasure so he could finish and leave. He moaned quietly when he came. He didn't want to attract any other monsters.

'Why did I cum, if I'm dead?' He thought to himself. "C... Can I still reproduce?"

"No. Your sperm, it's all dead..." Walter growled when he came deep inside of Henry.

"How am I dead if I'm still- ah!" Henry yelped in surprise when Walter pulled out of him.

"I have a very powerful being inside of me. Valtiel allowed me to rise from the dead, as though I'm living. I was able to bring you and miss Galvin back because of it."

"Why us?"

"Miss Galvin is so kind. She's perfect to be my "mother reborn." As for you... You're just... An adorable pet. You are lost and confused, and you need me and mother to take care of you. Especially if the poison spreaded to your brain."

Henry brought a hand up to his neck. "Why are there scrabs on there?"

Walter looked over to see what Henry was talking about. "On where? Your neck? Here, I'll lead you to the lake so you can see your reflection..."

"Wait a second...' Henry grabbed a couple of the toys from the crib before letting Walter lead him to the lake. There, (with nothing blocking them) he waited by the water on Walter to grab a torch.

Once he came back, Henry could see his reflection against the water. His eyes widen slightly when he saw what was on his neck.

"One, "s," one, one, "s..."

Walter smirked. "You're reading it backwards, because you're looking through a reflection. It actually says "twenty-one slash twenty-one." Twenty-one out of twenty-one. The last sacrament. My receiver of wisdom..."

"Wisdom..." Henry repeated. "Um... Can we go home, now?" Walter nodded and led Henry back to the hole.  
>1112121121 I still don't really like this fic...

(1) I can't remember if there were toys in that crib, and if there was, then I can't remember what they would look like, but I would imagine that they would be... Well, it's Silent Hill. 


	6. Chapter 7

Silent Hill is owned by Konami.  
>THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, RATHER IT'S IN-STORY OR AN AUTHOR COMMENT!<br>I was playing L.A. Noire, and I found someone who is named "John Cunningham..." Except, he's in the wrong decade to be Anne's husband... And Anne can do better than that fat man.  
>1112121121 "We're back." Henry sat down the "toys" on the coffee table in the living room. The younger version of Walter ran to the table to grab one and examine it.

"Is miss Galvin awake, yet?"

Child Walter shook his head. "No. Not yet." He grabbed another "toy," and started playing with them together.

"Thank you. Henry, I want to talk to you. Sit down, on the couch." Walter led him to the couch. "You're dead, but it's like you're alive. You can't leave this apartment, unless it's through those holes. You don't need to eat, sleep, or even breath, if you don't want to. You can't come back to what you were when you were alive. Am I going too fast?"

Henry shook his head. "I think I understand, so far."

"There's rust on the walls. Do you understand why?"

Henry shook his head again. "I have never noticed that until now."

"This place is haunted, obviously. Holy candles and medallions will hurt us, but unlike the weak spirits around here, we can't go away. Like I said before, Valtiel is a powerful creature."

"Is "mother" Valtiel?"

"No. Valtiel is the servant of God."

"Oh..." Henry watched the child play for a little while.

"You poor child..." Henry's eyes snapped up to see Eileen. Well, her body, anyway. "Little Walter" ran up to her and hugged her leg.

"Good morning, mom!" He smiled. Eileen's mouth smiled back down at the child.

"Mother..." Walter whispered.

"Mother" looked back up at Henry. "Henry." She started. "You poor man. Your mind is in a state of shock. I'm sorry, but not even I can fix it. Time might, maybe, if you're lucky, but I can't. Your mind is like a child's."

Henry looked up at Walter in confusion. He only wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you, so very much." He kissed the top of the brunet's head.

"I-I..." Henry's eyes widen.

"Wait a minute..." Eileen's voice said, in a whisper.

Everything Walter said sunk in, just then. "I'm... How did I die?"

Walter raised an eyebrow. "You were poisoned... Are you feeling okay, Henry?"

"No... No. I'm not okay!" He got off of the couch to get away from Walter. "I'm dead! I wanted to do so much in my life, still, but... You killed me! You killed me before I could even make a family... I can never leave this apartment building, ever again, unless I go through those holes?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. You can never leave this entire building, ever again. At least we now have said building, all to ourselves. Everyone left after they found your's and Eileen's body."

"Why couldn't I have died normally? Why was I brought back? Why am I here?"

"You don't like it here?" Child Walter tilted his head. "Then why did you move here?"

"I... Well, I liked the environment in this apartment. I would be healed of any physical pain almost right away. I never once thought that I would be locked inside of the same building for two years, or... That any of this would happen. Who would?"

"I need to speak to you, in private, I think..." Walter stood up and grabbed Henry's wrist to drag him into the bedroom. He was thrown onto the bed.

"What the Hell?"

"It's too bad. I was hoping that you would be more like a child for the rest of eternity."

"A child?" Henry repeated. "I'm a grown man."

"Like a child." Walter repeated. "I already know that you are not actually a child." Though confused, Walter realized that this could mean that Henry isn't completely healed, mentally.

"I didn't ask for any of this."

"I know."

"Are you going to fuck me, for the rest of eternity?"

"Not everyday, but we have to keep ourselves occupied, somehow."

Henry curled up on the bed, hugging his knees. "I'd rather be actually dead."

"Please, don't say that."

Henry shot up to look at Walter in disbelief. "Wouldn't you?" He turned away. "I'm sorry. I almost forgot that you are a complete psychopath!"

"You are stepping on a thin thread, Henry..." Walter warned.

"Thanks for ruining my... Well, I can't say "life." You already ended that."

"Henry..." He growled.

"I think I'm done. I just want to be left alone for a while. Please?"

Walter sighed, but he still left the room, shutting the door behind him. He could hear Henry crying to himself. He placed a hand over his face. 'He hates me again...' 


	7. Chapter 8

Silent Hill is owned by Konami.  
>THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, RATHER IT'S IN-STORY OR AN AUTHOR COMMENT!<br>Angry Joe is funny. Check him out.  
>1112121121 Walter walked back into the room after a few hours to check on Henry, who was still curled up on his bed. It was almost as though he hasn't moved.

"Henry?" Walter sat on the bed. Henry didn't move or say anything. He placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. The man flipped around to face Walter. "Did I scare you, when I said that I love you?" Henry flinched at those words.

"I have never felt love for anybody."

"Not even your mother?"

"Well, I love my parents, but I haven't loved anyone who isn't related to me. Do you only love me as a "pet?"

"I only had you as a pet. I still do, I think, though I have a feeling that this time, you will be a bit more... Rebellious. Will you?" He ran his hand up Henry's leg.

"Wait- What about your younger self, and "mother?"

"They know better than to disturb us." He ran his other hand up Henry's shirt.

"B-But we just did that, in the forest, and won't they hear us?"

Henry's legs were forced open. His pants were still on, so Walter settled on groping around his groin area. "Will you rebel?" Henry answered with a pleasure-filled groan. Walter smirked, before pulling away.

Henry stared at up him. "Wh-What..?"

"I just wanted to see if you would fight it or not. Why? Do you want me to continue?"

Henry flipped around so his head was buried into his pillow. "Leave me alone... Please."

"You can't live in this bedroom forever."

"What's stopping me? I'm already dead!"

Walter gritted his teeth together, but he sighed and ran his hand through Henry's hair. "I'm sorry. This is very new to you, and I'm not making it any easier for you."

"Please, just actually kill me... I don't want to spend the rest of the world's existence like this."

"Let's go back to the forest other world. You can take photographs while we're there, if you'd like. I won't do anything. I think it will help you. I'll even leave you alone, and with a weapon. It's not like you can kill yourself."

Henry took a second to think about it. "...Okay." He finally got out of bed. Walter escorted him through the hole.

"Here." He handed Henry a gun. "Just in case."

"Why did you need to come with me through the hole? I thought you said that I can be alone."

"You can, and you will be, but I'll be staying in this world for a little while, just to make sure that you're okay on your own."

Henry took the gun from Walter. "Okay... Thank you." He walked around the forest by himself, while clutching his hand around the gun protectively. Most of the monsters left him alone, as though they were told to do so.

He walked to the edge of the lake and sat down. He could barely see the water, with the torch being far away from him. To his own surprise, Walter was actually right about needing air. He started relaxing. He didn't think about the monsters, or Walter. He didn't want to think about anything troubling. If there weren't any monsters around, he would stay here.

"Dammit..." He whispered to himself. 'So much for not thinking about anything troubling...' He couldn't, no matter how much he may try, get his situation out of his head. 'My best option would probably be just do whatever he wants me to do...'

He slipped his socks off so he could put his feet in the water. 'I guess that would be okay...' He leaned his head back on his shoulders. He could see some bat-like monsters flying above him.

'I love you.'

Henry groaned and kicked the water around. 'I hate him! He took my life!' He covered his face with his hands. 'How dare he... That bastard. What did I do to deserve any of this?' He plopped down on his back, not caring if his hair gets dirty or not. 'I want to be alive again.'

Walter was sitting by a tree, watching Henry. He wondered how long he could stay there without being noticed. After about an hour, though, he decided to walk until he was behind Henry.

"Feeling better?" Henry looked up at Walter, and nodded.

"A little. Thank you."

"Let's go back." He nodded again, before standing up. He handed Walter the gun.

"Here." Walter took it from him. Henry followed him to the hole leading back home.

"Welcome back!" Child Walter greeted with a smile, which Henry returned.

Adult Walter drank a glass of water to keep his throat moist. He refilled the glass and held it out for Henry. "Water?"

Henry shook his head. "No thank you. Not right now. I'll get myself a glass when I need it."

"I would actually suggest that you drink this, but I'll set it down here, for you." He set it down on the counter. He sat on the rusty couch. "Come here, Henry." Henry walked up to Walter. He sat next to him and set his head on Walter's lap. Walter looked down at him in surprise. "You don't have to do that."

"I'd rather do this than sit on your lap."

Walter was about to tell him that he just wanted to hold Henry around the waist, but he shrugged it off. He wasn't going to argue against something he wants, and got, without even asking. He ran his hand through Henry's hair affectionately. 


	8. Epilouge

Silent Hill is owned by Konami.  
>THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, RATHER IT'S IN-STORY OR AN AUTHOR COMMENT!<br>"SCUBA NINJAS!"  
>My obsession for Izaya made my puppy huff and walk away from me. XD No, he seriously did that.<br>11121/21121 Henry just layed there, on his bed, quiet and unmoving. He just let Walter take advantage of his body again. He thought that the blond man was gone, until said man moved in front of his view of the ceiling fan.

"'Sorry. I was just distracted by the fan, I guess. I don't have anything else to look at, after all."

"There's always a world through the windows."

"That I can't explore in!" Henry sat up. "Besides..." He looked towards one of the windows. He could see a grey head falling quickly down it, and then by the giant sign. "I really would prefer... Not, to do that... I'm kind of afraid of what I would see if I were to get closer."

"But you see those kind of things all the time in here, and in the "other" worlds."

"That head belongs to one of your victims, right?"

Walter nodded. "Yes, it does. I really do wish that I wouldn't have to see his damn face ever again, though."

"Don't you control these hauntings, though?"

"Not all of them. Some of the sacraments, despite me using them already to revive mother, still haunts the place they were killed. I can't say that I understand why DeSalvo(1) and Stone haunts this place, though."

"DeSalvo and Stone?"

"Surnames of victims. Well, get dressed, and I'll wait for you-"

"Wait." Henry pulled on his blanket so it was covering his bare body. "I don't want to leave here, yet, but I don't want to be alone, either."

"So you want me to stay?" Walter tilted his head a little.

"...I just don't want to be by myself, with the different hauntings in here, but I hate you. I would rather be swallowed by the haunted apartment, than be with you."

Henry's hair was pulled on so he was staring at Walter. "What do I have to do to make you happy, huh? I can only do so much!" Tears were trying to escape the corners of Henry's eyes, so Walter let go of his hair. He sighed. "What do I have to do?"

'I made him mad!' Henry curled up into himself with his back facing Walter. "I'm sorry! I'm just... Confused. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Walter moved Henry's head so it was sitting on his lap. "Don't be. I was the one who hurt you. So much so, that you are in some sort of state of shock, even now. Just not as much as before, when you were child-like. I'm the one who should be saying "sorry." This is a lot for you to take in, I know. Being trapped like this, forever, with the one who murdered you."

"You keep on telling me that."

Walter ran his hand gently in Henry's hair. "I can probably reverse this, so you are not a solid ghost, bound to this apartment and the other world any more. However, you wouldn't be anything, but dead. You wouldn't be concious. I would bury you by the lake in the Forest World, considering that you seem to enjoy that place. I will give you an hour to think about it."

To Henry, it sounded like Walter was about to leave. "I... I didn't mean everything I said. Please, don't leave me alone!"

Walter smiled and got under the blanket to hug Henry's back. "I'm here. I'll be quiet so you can think, okay? One hour."

Henry snuggled against the pillow and sighed. "I want to "die." I already told you that."

Walter gritted his teeth together. "Just think about it for a while."

Henry decided to seriously try to think of the "good" things in this... "Life," for lack of a better word. He wasn't "dead" for very long, to know what, exactly, the rest of the world's life would be like.

Walter was trying not to move so much so Henry could think to himself without any distractions. He really wanted his pet to become his lover, sometime in the future, but that wasn't going to happen if Henry's mind was like that of a child forever. He wanted to love and be loved, by both "mother," and Henry, but he didn't want Henry to be depressed forever.

Henry couldn't help but move against Walter's chest and start crying softly. 'I don't know what to do anymore... Would I actually be part of the hauntings? Walter said that he didn't understand why some of the sacraments were haunting this place, after all.'

"If I decide to keep on err... "Living," can I change my mind in the future, just in case?"

"I don't think I can do that. I might get too attached to you." Walter ran his hand down to Henry's hips, but it stopped there.

1. "I want to "die"

Henry squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop... I don't want this. I don't want to be your sex slave forever, and I don't want to "live" in fear forever... "Kill" me."

Walter moved Henry's head so he could slip his tongue inside of his mouth. He pulled back eventually to lick away Henry's tears. He placed his hand on Henry's head. "You'll probably want to close your eyes."

"Walter." He gasped. "Thank you for doing this." He closed his eyes. He tried emptying his thoughts so he didn't have to change his mind when it's too late...

2. "I want to "live."

Henry grabbed Walter's wrist. "Stop... I'll... Take my chances. I'm scared. I don't want to know that I'm going to "die." I would rather you kill me when I least expect it."

"I don't think you would ever actually "die," then."

"That's... Okay... I might actually be able to answer in about a week. Do you get easily attached to things?"

Walter shrugged. "I'm already pretty attached to you."

"It can't be too bad, being concious forever like this... Can it?"  
>1112121121 I'm sorry for the bad endings. I had two of them, because I thought that some people wouldn't like Henry just dying and then "thee end."  
>...I'm sorry if this isn't as good as my other WalterHenry fics.

(1) It was DeSalvo's head, and not Braintree... Brantree? Richard's, right? 


End file.
